The Silence
by Eliza-Pop
Summary: The silence was oppressive. In the darkness of night two men set a plot on motion. A plot that will shake the very foundations of Camelot. This story is un-betad. Reviews welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

The silence in Camelot was oppressive. Night lay thickly upon the city, suffocating all possible noise. Owners of local taverns had sensed business drawing to a close early. If one were to wander the streets the honourable Sir Gwaine of Camelot would be found passed out in a puddle of ale near the stables. The horses did not neigh, the scavengers- cats and dogs- did not rustle though the litter. Sir Leon and the guards of the night watch dozed at their posts. The entire population slept deeply.

All of Camelot was silent.

Silent for all.

The room was dark. The two figures approached each other slowly. Apprehension of news danced around with the dust in the air of the previously undisturbed room. Stars shed little light within the room, providing the contrast between a shadow of stubble on the chin and the flesh of the cheek of the first man. The old, wrinkled hands of the second grasped a candle. Flickering flames reflected off his white wavy hair. The red of his robes seemed so dim in the dark.

The glint of the old mans eye made brighter by the candle suggested good tidings. He spoke with a hushed tone; "The letter arrived this morning. He should be itching to leave tomorrow. We can move the plan forward." This had pleased the first man, who had grown impatient.

With a nod and a wave the old man knew he was dismissed. He made his way to the physicians' chambers, taking care in the dim light. He entered silently to not disturb his sleeping ward in the next room.

Gaius dreamt of the plot he had set in motion, and slept with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Sir Gwaine stumbled through the streets of Camelot, grateful to the stable boys who had woken him. His was throat dry and his head was pounding. _Hangovers _Gwaine thought to himself _are evil. Need. More water. _Vision blurry, he somehow managed to not walk into every obstacle between himself and his bed.

That might be a bit of a lie; a lot of a lie actually, completely and totally a lie. Gaius was currently treating half of the population of Camelot for injuries from falling in the path of heavy things. (Read: stumbling muscular knight). Also a big fat whopping lie, as he was never going to make it to bed, destiny had other ideas.

As he rounded a corner into the courtyard he briefly became aware as he crashed into a dazzling red cloak to find himself (yet again) passed out in a heap on the ground. As he woke again and his vision focussed a little he became aware of Sir Leon propping him up and attempting to trickle some water into his mouth.

What he wasn't aware of were the other Knights of the Round Table. He was about to become VERY aware of them. Behind him Sir Percival and Sir Elyan were carrying pails of water from the water pump. Gwaine barely noticed Leon laughing to himself before the buckets where upturned over his head. Able to see the funny side, he laughed.

He then herded a crowd of young children and paid them to chase the knights until they grew bored. Yes, he laughed as the collective battle cry of "attack" from the children caused bemused stares from all onlookers, and laughed harder at the look of fear on his fellow knights' faces. Before he left them to continue his path to bed (Oh, how he wished) Leon insisted on talking to him. Talking. Loudly. As in with high volume. To a Gwaine with a **HANGOVER**.

"The King wants to see you in the throne room at noon. The round table is going to be there and Gaius too." This was followed by a hushed conversation, the contents of which are only known to Leon and Gwaine. With a grumble and a sigh, Gwaine was helped up by Leon and sent on his way.

Down the road and into the nearest tavern.

"With hindsight, we probably shouldn't have shouted surprise as he walked through the door…" Arthur mused. He looked at the throne room, which was now empty. Everyone had left after the meeting. The Knights to their duties (with Gwaine ordered to bed), Gwen to the gardens and Gaius to his rooms to treat a large numbers of injured people, with no explanation to what happened. So he was alone. It was past noon yet he wasn't in the mood for lunch yet, so he continued musing over the meeting at noon with Gwaine.

Well Merlin was there. But of course; Merlin didn't count! Merlin was always there!

Speaking of which, Arthur stared at him waiting for an input, any input, into the conversation. But there was no movement, no witty banter to throw in, nothing. In the corner stood a very concerned looking manservant. Growing bored of waiting for conversation, normal two way conversation, he decided to continue onwards with his string of thought.

"Yes, well it was inevitable that if we shouted surprise he would assume it was a party, especially as we didn't give him time to see the intervention sign." Arthur rubbed at his eyes in exasperation. Merlin laughed nervously grasping an un-noticed letter behind his back. The King was somewhat ungraciously draped across the throne staring into the distance; barely noticing the worry on the face of his friend. "I mean, who _knew _it was his birthday! It was unfortunate timing really. Completely terrible! The hurt on his face when there was no ale. I suppose that just proves he genuinely is an alcoholic. Well of course he is, we knew that anyway, needing an intervention and all."

Arthur continued to voice his thoughts, creating quite the dramatic monologue. Well as King that is pretty much _the _most important trait to be trained into from birth. "How on earth did those children made it into the throne room? Though I must admit, Percival and Elyan looked positively terrified. That was funny." Eventually he paused, seemingly bored with his own voice. Merlin took advantage of Arthur not paying attention and began to re-read the letter he held in his hand. He clearly chose his moment wrong.

"_Mer_lin," making sure he caught the attention of his manservant he paused to take in the seemingly broken look on his face. Softening his tone he continued, "What's the matter?" Arthur made his way across the room to his friend, who at that very moment resembled a deer caught in headlights. "This isn't just about the intervention is it?" He tried all manner of things to get any explanation (like actually being nice), but there was too much worry for Merlin to speak without breaking down.

Eventually the letter was coaxed out of his hands so Arthur could read it.

_Merlin,_

_I write with great urgency. Your mother is no longer herself. She has no ailments, but she is so sad. Nothing we do can make her smile, and she has stopped taking care of herself. The women and children are doing as much as possible when their hands are free but nothing is working. She needs you to return to Ealdor at the earliest possible convenience. Be quick. She forgets to eat and her house is becoming a mess. If she carries on like this much longer she could become ill, or worse, I think she is losing the will to live entirely._

_Old Man Simmons._

Arthur looked at his friend, who was now sat on the floor with tears silently streaming down his face. Slowly, the Kings face grew into a smile. Thankfully Merlin didn't notice or he might have taken offence.

"This is perfect, I mean- I really hope your mother gets better soon, and I agree, you must go at the earliest possible convenience. Thank goodness someone in your village was literate enough to write this message. But we can kill two birds with one stone. You must take Gwaine with you." He waited for Merlin to protest but he just looked relieved, and eager to go. "Yes Gwaine can act as your protection on the journey, and help Ealdor with farming and other things you do there. Added bonus, there are no taverns there, so we can keep him away from the ale! Stay as long as you need to for the both of them, and send Hunith my regards."

Merlin was hurried out of the throne room at an incredible speed and escorted by Arthur himself to the physicians' quarters to pack is things. Gaius looked up when they entered and sent a small, grateful smile in the direction of the King. He picked up Merlins' travel bag, already packed. Arthur dismissed himself from the room after insisting the fastest horses were at their disposal, so Merlin could talk to Gaius.

"What did I tell you my boy, Arthur would not have stopped you going to help your mother. Here are your things ready packed. I thought it might be easier if I packed them for you after the intervention. Get on your way sooner. Make sure your mother is well before you return. Good luck." As Merlin left with a meek smile Gaius turned back into his room and pondered over how well things would play out.


	3. Chapter 3

Camelot was silent. Again.

This time the silence grew from the people and not from the night. Merlin had departed a fortnight ago. The peasants missed his pure heart and willingness to help and traders felt the loss of his conversation from when he ran errands for Gaius.

Geoffrey noticed his library grew unused, as it was before the manservant arrived. The Knights went on fewer hunting trips, knowing they would not have his company. Arthur aimlessly wandered corridors in the castle, barking orders at anyone that crossed his path.

The Taverns missed Gwaine.

Well the Tavern _owners _missed him. (Read: his money). The bar maids did not miss his steamy gaze and drunkenly wandering hands, though they did miss his seemingly perfect hair. People who frequently lost against him in drunken competitions rejoiced in his absence, only to be beaten by another. Everyone missed the tall man with dark hair, the friend that would collect Gwaine and escort him home. Always with a kind word to say calming those who had drunk too much to not start a fight.

So by proxy it could be said that the tavern owners honestly missed Gwaine.

Gaius felt the gaping hole in his heart reappear, as the ward that had filled him with fatherly love and affection was no longer there. He knew it was not permanent. He knew there was a greater plan, but the hole hurt nonetheless. The plot was not yet complete. The silence would stay where Merlin could not.

He walked down a long forgotten corridor to a hidden room, having made sure nobody had followed. As the door creaked open, he noticed the other man was already there, a look of despair cast upon his face. Gaius drew a shaky breath.

"What is the matter? Is there some flaw or hindrance to the plan?"

The other man held his head in his hands while he mustered the strength to speak. What he said was riddled with doubt and fear. He cursed his own recklessness and dishonesty to those he cared about most. Exclamations of how everyone hated magic were frequently uttered amidst desolate cries of how the plan could not succeed.

Gaius consoled him with words of encouragement until he seemed fit to continue the meeting. Taking the initiative to move things forward Gaius continued with a small, unnoticeable smile on his face. "S…" He caught himself before he made a mistake, "Surely it is too late to turn back now, perhaps we should move onto the next stage?" with a defeated nod from the other man Gaius spoke again. "A change of public opinion will by no means be easy, but I believe myself capable of completing it. All it will take is the help of a servant who likes to talk."

After further discussion Gaius left the man and returned to his daily routine. A routine which seemed so quiet without Merlin.

…..

George was happy to have returned to the esteemed role of manservant to the king. He saw how adored Merlin was around the city, and how much respect he had from the knights. Of course he knew he would never measure up to his predecessor in some ways, but he definitely intended to be efficient. He was looking forward to the council meeting later. A good servant is neither seen nor heard. And he definitely understood the importance of invisibility. Not least, because that was the best way to hear about the lives of the nobles. Yes, George was silent and observing; when the time called for it.


	4. Chapter 4

George stood in the background, serving food and water as requested by the King and his advisors. The information about the borders was dull at best, but the bickering between the nobles about the solutions was providing just the sorts of anecdotes he was looking for. The meeting went on for hours, and he picked up small pieces of information to spread around the servants. Eventually things were slowly drawing to a close when Gaius requested the chance to bring up an issue. His ears perked. Gaius always bought interesting news to the table.

As Arthur granted his permission Gaius stood to ensure he would speak clearly enough for the room to hear. "I have been hearing strange reports from patients who reside in the lower town Sire," his pause increased suspense, "rumours of sorcery." George could barely wipe the grin from his expression; this always caused conversation between both the nobles and the servants. "I have been hearing rumours of a sorcerer named Emrys."

Uproar from the table as the advisors called for searches of the lower town. King Arthur remained still, with a stony face and indicated for Gaius to continue. "Sire, if the stories are to be believed, you have a sorcerer working on your side to protect Camelot. There are many people talking of great deeds he has completed in aid of your kingdom, rumours of his willingness to go out of his way to defend you and your citizens are remarkable." He went on to detail several tales to support his intelligence.

One of the nobles demand that sources for this information be revealed, as the people spreading them should be punished. At this Gaius looked at his feet and shifted uncomfortably. Eventually the room became quiet. The King slowly nodded, he did not look happy.

"Gaius, you will not be required to turn over names. This council is dismissed; I shall think upon the wisest course of action and call another meeting when it is decided upon. Gaius you must stay, I wish to be better informed." With that the council members left, talking up a stir. George moved to fill the Kings goblet, but was swatted away and dismissed also. He exited the room with the respectful bow and silence demanded of a servant, and then quickly headed to the kitchens to relay all he had heard.

…

Hunith was sat waiting for Merlin to come home. She knew the letter had been sent a few days ago, now all she could do was to wait. The people of Ealdor all understood, and they were so caring that it almost bought a tear to her eye. Every day she sat in wait, listening for any sign on travellers, hoping it would be her boy returned home.

There was a commotion outside; she heard horses incoming and the villagers shouting for the attention of the riders. Not stirring from her spot Hunith suspected her son was outside. Soon there was a knock at the door and before she could respond, a whirlwind of Merlin rushed through the house to her. Suddenly she was engulfed in a loving embrace, and she had to fight the strong urge to weep.

As she made meaningful, though somewhat bleary, eye contact with the knight who entered behind her son she knew that all she ever wanted would be about to settle into place.

**A/N **

**First authors note. I hope everyone who has read this so far is enjoying it.**

**I'm trying to work on the build up of atmosphere in this fic, so any reviews as to how well that is going would be appreciated. Obviously if you notice any glaringly obvious grammatical mistakes I would like to know so I can improve upon in. **

**I don't own Merlin, or in fact, any of the other characters.**

**Again, thank you for reading so far**

**Eliza-pop**


	5. Chapter 5

As he went about helping the people of the Ealdor with their every day tasks Gwaine mused on how much slower thins were here. Hunith was still the image of misery, so they would be here for a while. He could get used to this; the breeze across the grasses in the beautiful landscapes, the relaxed atmosphere and the strong community spirit.

Yes, Ealdor was a wonderful place. They all rallied around Merlin to help care for his mother, they had even cared for Gwaine when he suffered from his long standing hangover that had lasted at least a week. They all knew what was happening, even the children and they were all going out of their way to help things along for one of their own. Gwaine couldn't help but wonder which one was being helped though.

He let his mind wander through the drunken scraps of memory from the journey. Times he was still so drunk he couldn't get back on his horse, yet somehow Merlin managed to help him up. Times when food seemed to be cooked a lot faster than usual. Though he supposed that his perspective of these instances was inaccurate in comparison to what really happened. Time doesn't flow so consistently when your drunk and he supposed Merlin must be a lot stronger than he looked. He jolted into a new memory, one from back in Camelot. One that didn't make very much sense.

_He opened his eyes, everything was blurry. Drunk again. Gaius was telling him things, but the spinning in his ears meant he couldn't hear it all. "He has M..." Snatched parts came through, though he got the impression that every last word was of vital importance. "…Arthur thi..." He cursed how much he had to drink and tried harder to focus. "...Merlin hates magic, but he has no idea."_

_They were walking the corridor from the physicians quarters to the courtyard, to the stables. He was going on a trip then. But to where?_

"_It is up to you, keep him safe, and by all means, keep him there. Things aren't as they seem, do not breathe a word to anyone". A blast of fresh air as they entered the courtyard cleared his thoughts, he noticed Gaius seemed a little too happy considering the urgency of his words but he shook it off as his eyes not seeing right. "Do not come back before word is sent". They were making their way towards Merlin, who was stood outside the stables with the horses. Swiftly the stable boys strapped him to his horse so that he would not fall, and Gwaine passed out again._

Well that didn't make sense… He was snapped out of his thoughts before he could figure anything out, or pick apart the pieces of this new memory. Another villager wanted help with their livestock. He meandered off to the correct house, and enjoyed the tranquillity that his current life was offering.

…

Gaius stood silently by the door of another mysterious room, at another mysterious meeting. His idea had worked, in a trip to the market he heard the citizens thrumming with excitement and gossip about Emrys. They could only be heard in hushed whispers and only if you knew what to listen for, yet nobody could figure out the source of the rumours. Gaius was proud of his success when even the nobles of the castle had been heard talking of it. He was even more impressed when people visiting from far flung reaches of Camelot had heard these rumours and talked of them to all they encountered. All this, yet he understood the fury of the other man.

He was currently raging around the secluded room, shouting at how it had worked too well, and that when the plan succeeded that the people would demand that Emrys be found. Which was bad, it was very bad, because Gaius had made him up. It was all a lie, people would be disappointed.

Gaius remained calm and let the rage of his companion wear itself down. When the man sat exhausted at a table, Gaius passed him a glass of wine. He took a deep breath before he proceeded to confirm all he had said was true, yet did not mention names. Eventually the other man calmed when he was assured that Emrys would show himself. He was still uneasy though, unsure how to absorb the information that someone with magic could aid a kingdom whose very definition would sentence his death.

His companion thought he was calling the shots, yet Gaius knew himself to be the real mastermind behind this. He knew he would be forgiven, even thanked for this eventually but it wasn't his aim. His aim was to play his small role in shaping the kingdom of the future.

…..

The king sat in his chambers, bored out of his mind. In a moment of stupidity to rival that of his absent manservant he had asked the stand in to try to fill the silence. So he had George, filling the quiet with terrible, terrible, boring things; yet there was still a silence in his heart.

"It was clean all along! Can you believe my surprise when I noticed that Sire?" Arthur raised his eyebrows and tried to look amused, apparently it worked as George carried on. "There was another time…" The King listened to the drivel, there was nothing better to do of course, and Gwen had gone on a visit to the lower town to help the poor. Or feed them, or go for a walk in the outlying fields picking pretty flowers. He cursed the woman for having the forethought to plan something to do for the day, something that didn't involve George talking. Not that he would admit that his boredom was entirely his fault.

Soon Arthur resorted to something he hadn't done in a long time - Indoor target practice. He started hurling an assortment of objects towards George, that wasn't nearly so satisfying as trying to hit Merlin so he stopped almost as soon as he had began. There were numerous reasons for this. Firstly, much as he complained about the stand in manservant, he was just incredibly bland, he felt unjustified in throwing anything at him when he had done nothing wrong. He did hope a little that a minor head wound might encourage a spark of something just the tiniest bit less boring. He would hope for interesting, but this was George; best not aim for the impossible. Secondly, George did not cry out in pain. Which removes half the fun in one go, He does exactly what he is told, and right now that was stringing thoughts out loud in a way that might pass the time. Thirdly, He just stood there, doing nothing but talk. Standing incredibly still (he took a mental note of this, it might at any point turn out to be useful), which removed the other half of the fun. At least Merlin would talk back and have the decency to look wounded.

Minutes later his wife entered the room. "Gwen! My beautiful Queen!, Where have you been? Oh how I've missed you my dear!" By the end of his romantic drivel he had picked her up and spun her around the room several times. With a loving look Gwen eventually managed to untangle herself from her husband and turned to dismiss George, who left the room looking relieved.

The silence was partly filled by having his loving wife with him, yet he still missed Merlin as of course one would miss a best friend. But it was ok because Gwen missed him too; they supported each other in his absence and talked about their plans for the not so distant future.

**A/N**

This chapter is a little rubbish, but it holds its purposes- so please bear with me =D Sorry if updates are slow from now on for anyone following the story, lots of uni deadlines coming up over the next couple of months, including a big fat third year project I've not written nearly enough for!

Don't own Merlin or the characters, do however (I think) own the plot line (I don't think I've seen it done before)

Just to throw it out there- so far this story has no OCs, I would like to avoid including any because I lack the imagination to construct an entirely original and useful character, though I see myself possibly needing to a little in the Ealdor setting. I know some people don't like them, but they wont hold a big role, and who knows I may somehow manage to rope an existing character out to Merlin and Gwaine instead!

Reviews and constructive criticism welcomed, detail with tips for improvement on every last mistake, flaw and failure in my writing. =)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The days had become much brighter, metaphorically speaking. Ealdor had never really been a sunny place, but nobody quite realised how much brighter Huniths boy made it before now. The villagers saw the strain he was under trying to care for his mother, and they marvelled at how he could still put a smile on everyone's face. It became needless to say that anyone who had ever doubted him before and during his moving to Camelot had truly come to appreciate him. Whatever the time, whatever the cost; each of them knew they would do absolutely anything to make his world a little brighter.

They enjoyed the company of Sir Gwaine as well, he was very good at entertaining the children with tales of heroics and magical beasts during the day; then during the night, the men were keen to hear of his antics in taverns and his hilariously successful attempts at wooing women. He had become quite valuable to the day to day existence in Ealdor. Nobody struggled to mend their house or collect enough firewood and food anymore. Needless to say, they were most grateful for his constant support for the friend they held very dear.

George was mindfully making his way around the castle after taking care of his duties. The past month as the Kings manservant had been less stressful and exhausting than Merlin made it look, but he supposed that Merlin was also acting as Gaius' apprentice and holding down two jobs could never be that easy.

If he didn't know any better he would assume Morgana, or some other sorcerer had made a circus materialise in the council chambers as he walked past. But he knew otherwise.

This had been happening since rumours of the sorcerer Emrys began to emerge. The battle between the members of the council came naturally after such revelations.

George chuckled to himself as the door to the council violently burst open as the King barrelled through. No, that wasn't new either.

"Ahh George. Just the man we were looking for." He looked somewhat disappointed that he had succeeded so quickly.

Not unexpected.

He quickly controlled his expression away from the hysterical laughter that was fighting its way out to that of the attentive and efficient servant. "Of course Sire, what can I do for you?"

"Yes, well the council has been discussing the matter at hand intently." King Arthur looked exhausted.

"Of course, Sire." There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted a few minutes. The King shuffled from foot to foot as if reluctant to move onto the next part of the conversation. Then something wonderful happened. Something beautiful, something never to happen again. It had George incredible excited, but he managed to keep his cool as he opened his mouth.

"Well Sire, I'm pretty sure most of the Kingdom has heard the discussions from the comfort of their own home, never have the citizens of Camelot been so well informed of current events directly from the source." Then suddenly he couldn't hold it in any more, his smile (though it looked slightly painful) was a sight to behold.

Yes, you got it right.

George made a joke.

A joke in no way shape or form affiliated to any sort of anecdote about polishing.

He made a _funny _joke.*

While George came down off the high of his success he noticed a change that hadn't happened for the last few weeks. The council rooms were silent.

This was unexpected.

As Arthur began to notice this as well, he broke into a grin. "George." He felt a little intimidated by the Kings sure approach, wondering if he had spoken out of line. "George. _YOU. _Are getting a pay rise. Simply put, just wow. I had begun to lost all hope. Not only did I never think anything would happen to shut this lot up for so long, it was _YOU,_ you were actually funny, that was brilliant! Strike the pay rise, for this you get a promotion! Not sure what I can actually promote you to, but we'll figure that out at some point…"

Everything remained silent.

"If I take the promotion, do I still get the pay rise?"

And there he went and did it again, there was a magnificent sense of change in the room, which by the unusual quiet that nobody was used to – also settled across the kingdom. With this, people resumed the act of civilised conversation at a normal volume as they realised the state of the room and began to put it back together. Upturned chairs and the occasional spilled goblet that had been scattered around the room were returned to the correct places.

"So, man of the hour, we believe we have finally made a decision. I shall need your services to write down in detail everything I say for future reference."

As George was ushered into the council rooms the knights and guards were patting his back in congratulations and not so silently chuckling at his joke. They set him up in one of the comfier chairs at the table, each wanting to pay their own respects to the success at wit the whole castle seemed to be waiting for. Set up with paper and ink he tuned out everything unnecessary and prepared to be the first average citizen of Camelot to know the solution.

"Thus begins the review on the sorcerer Emrys and information bought to light." The King began

"A month ago it was bought to the attention of the council by the court physician, that rumours had been circulating about a sorcerer named Emrys. These rumours were seen as worrying to begin with, not because he was a threat, but because he appeared to be a friend. Many have had issue in dealing with this as it directly contradicts everything the late King Uther Pendragon, my father, worked towards.

"After 2 weeks general public opinion was beginning to change enough that a few minor sorcerers did not feel so scared at stepping forward to attempt to educate their friends. Not to try and convert them to the old religion, but to encourage the belief that magic was not inherently evil. After this many of the citizens began to form different opinions on magic, but surprisingly there was very little hostility and nobody, magic or no suffered any harm.

"Discussions within the council went on either side of the argument, with many changing opinions so frequently it became hard to track down the overall opinions. The only thing that could be agreed upon was that we were unsure if Emrys actually existed, if he is one entity or many sorcerers collaborating or a bed time story gotten out of hand. So at this point in discussion word must be spread throughout the Kingdom. We wish for Emrys to be found and bought in. Be he one or many, it is vital to the furthering of our discussions, and if he is not real then hopefully we may find the source of the rumour."

Hunith opened her eyes and smiled the first big and real smile that Merlin had witnessed on his mother for a while. He had collected a wonderful bunch of flowers and doted on her all day as usual, and it had paid off.

"Merlin my dear. I'm so sorry I've put you through this. I think we need some fresh air. I have had you cooped up in here with my misery for too long."

So they walked and they enjoyed a rare sunny afternoon roaming the outskirts of the village. Eventually Merlin began to look tired, the month of caring for his mother taking its toll. Heading back to the village they noticed Gwaine playing a game with some children. Hunith smiled some more and waved him over.

"I was thinking of visiting Simmons before I went home for the evening, but Merlin seems a little tired." She looked lovingly at her son who in return looked back suspiciously.

"I don't need someone to walk me home mother. I have always been perfectly capable"

Gwaine laughed and linked arms with Hunith. "Don't worry mate, I think she wanted me to take over as escort to give you a break. Get some rest, I'll make sure she's all right."

As word spread through the city all settled well.

Camelot slowly fell silent as the evening drew to a close. They all still missed Merlin and the joy he could bring but this silence was a good one.

So many people did not have to fear execution because they could heal the wounds before they got infected or help repair broken roofs before they became troublesome.

Others who had been convinced their friends were hiding things knew the truth and were at peace with it. The balance of nature was restoring and all of the 5 kingdoms could feel it.

This silence was not the calm before the storm. It was a restful silence to begin the recovery after two decades of pain.

"I have an apology to make to you Gaius." The man relaxed in his chair. "I have been unfair to you on many occasions within this matter. Even if Emrys does not come forward, stories of him inspired others to do so. To think we have nearly succeeded."

The physician placed down his goblet of wine and sighed. "I know, in a month we changed the public opinions on magic enough to make a difference. I always hoped to see this time." He sighed and studied the troubled expressions of his co-conspirator.

"Do you… Do you think Emrys will come forward? If what you say is true, he is incredibly vital to the end of our plan" Gaius nodded. "You know who he is don't you? You've met him." There was no response, as if his companion had no idea what to say. "Don't worry, I understand why you haven't told me, I just want to know, what is he like in person? Things wouldn't have been so smooth or so quickly if you didn't have examples of his life to tell everyone about."

"He is wonderful. I am incredibly proud to know him and to have played even the slightest part in his life. He is so magnificent- you just wouldn't believe it."

With that they smiled at each other, and opened another bottle of wine in celebration, settling into a companionable silence.

**A/N**

*This is not to imply that all jokes not related to polishing are funny.

Sorry to anyone following this, I'm not sure exactly how long it has been since I updated but I know its longer than I planned. Here is an extra long chapter to make up for my absence.

Thank you to the 4 people who reviewed, and whoever put this on story alert or favourite, I forget how many you are.

This is likely to last only a few more chapters as I lost my original outline of how I was going to get to the end, by proxy making things simpler to wrap up.

I hope you all like this, reviews would be wonderful- focussing on atmosphere and general writing skill.

Again thank you to anyone who got far enough down to read this,

Eliza-pop


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they entered Old Man Simmons's house a look of youthful glee spread across Hunith's face. She practically dived at the owner of the house for a hug, who gently patted her back from his chair. She then leapt up and threw her arms around Gwaine, kissed him on the cheek and thanked him profusely.

Gwaine turned to shout Merlin in as he wasn't sure what was going on, but Old Man Simmons had hobbled over tapped him on the shoulder and indicated he shouldn't. They sat down over a loaf of bread and as they talked things finally began to fall into place.

…

Gaius made his way through the castle gates, in broad daylight. The streets seemed more cheerful than they had been in over 20 years. As he made his way to the nearby woods he found himself smiling. Not 3 months ago and this meeting would have had to been made in the dead of night and with the upmost secrecy, and in fact it had been. As it stood now the court physician was capable of paying a respectful visit to the druids who were lingering near Camelot.

"Ah Gaius, we felt the ripple of good news! Would you care to share the details with us around the campfire" He greeted Isieldir with a brief but fond hug. The whole camp gathered together to listen to the news they had yearned for.

"People of the Druids, I come today with a formal message from the king! Though firstly I would like to inquire as to how your defences have been tested while you have been covering for Emrys' absence?" Gaius was stood and listened to shouts of how nothing really had happened. He wasn't really surprised; anyone magical seeking revenge could feel destiny thrumming thickly in the air and none would risk movement without knowing what was to happen. Not even Morgana.

Gaius improved his posture and raised his voice so it would carry.

"As many of you now know, from various trips into and around Camelot, people can be seen practicing, though discreetly, the art of Magic. These people have been seen by ordinary citizens who did not turn them over to the guards. The guards have also been witness to these wonderful displays without arresting anyone for use of magic or the association with a sorcerer; some have even opted to have their wounds tended to with the aid of magic. Most wonderfully of all, King Arthur requested for some with the gift to talk to him and his councillors and demonstrated how it can be used for good. These men and women were not arrested, nor were they followed, nor were they killed. In fact a few of those brave people are from this very family of Druids and still very much alive and moving right now.

"My friends, we all knew this time would come. We have been approaching the time of the Once and Future King and the time of Emrys for a while. Without his hard work and effort throughout the years this would not have been possible. Earlier today you all felt the ripple of destiny; things are beginning to fall into place. Yes, earlier today King Arthur, the Once and Future King, requested that he might have an audience with Emrys." he paused and grinned whilst the campsite erupted in cheers of joy and people up and embracing each other. "The decree was that the audience with Emrys would be to build a trust and understanding about magic to the council members. It is my belief, and you all felt the wave of change, that the advice King Arthur seeks is how best to officially repeal the ban on magic!"

…

Gwaine held his head in his hands; he hadn't had a headache like this since his hangover to end all hangovers. "Let me get this straight, you were never sad, never depressed?" Hunith nodded and smiled as she took a drink of water. She hadn't stopped smiling since they entered the house. "This was just a ploy to keep Merlin out of Camelot?" This time Old Man Simmons took over, he leant forward from his chair and scratched his beard.

"Now Hunith knew this because he is her son, but what she didn't know was that we've all known Merlin was special…"

…

Gaius sat down on the nearest log, exhausted with joy. Isieldir joined him and firmly grilled his shoulder.

"Thank you Gaius for playing such a big role in reaching this day." He then stood to address his family. "Gaius helped support Emrys within the walls of Camelot where we could not my friends. The only problem with the plan now is that the King requests an audience with a man who is otherwise detained by his mothers' mask of depression! This must be remedied. Gaius can you make plans for a cart? Are there any of you have not met Emrys?" There were few in his tribe, but others who had joined them in celebration made themselves known.

They were nearing the final stages of the plot.

…

"You see Gwaine, Merlin was born with magic. Hunith here has spent all of her son's life worried it might end if he got caught. She almost instantly regretted sending him to Camelot in case the worst should happen. But it didn't, and her son came to save her village with the help of friends, including the crowned prince of Camelot. She knew he was safer. Yet she dreamed of a day that Merlin could walk free with his gifts. Then the druids got in touch with her about 4 months ago with an idea that Gaius was forming with an unnamed collaborator within the walls."

They continued talking late into the night, Gwaine found out that the whole village had been involved in the act of Hunith's depression. Slowly he was bought up to date on everything which had passed

"So you mean to say you felt that something good and important, far off in Camelot just happened and that's why you can't stop smiling and hugging everyone?" Gwaine was slowly absorbing all of the news he had received that evening, some of it didn't surprise him, but he couldn't quite help but try and recall that drunken conversation with Gaius before he left. Some things still just didn't fit. He shrugged off the feeling as he made his way back to Merlins house with Hunith, determined to not give anything away.

…

Merlin awoke feeling surprisingly cheery. He wasn't sure what it was, though he was close to thinking it was because his mother was feeling better. He got up and began cleaning the house and tending to the vegetables growing by their house. He had enjoyed relaxing at home, the morning flew by in no time and the residents of Ealdor were getting by as usual.

His attention was drawn by a travelling trader heading their way from the road to Camelot. He was quite young for a trader, must have been new to the trade, he stood tall and showed no weary signs of a life on the road, little dust and his clothes were still undamaged. Being a rare sight in such a secluded area everyone was flocking to him eager to look at his wares despite their lack of funds.

Merlin grabbed a handful of the money he saved from his work from the house and made his way to the trader. It was the least he could do to repay everyone for caring for his mother while he was away. Very soon the trader had very few items left in his cart, as they were settling the costs they settled into small talk and friendly conversation.

"Do you bring any news from Camelot?

…

Hunith watched over at her son extremely happy that the world was changing to accept him. She couldn't even remove the smile from her face as she saw that of her sons fall while talking to the trader. She could not be happier. Merlin turned to make his way back to her. Quickly schooling her expression Hunith put on a mask of concern. And waited for the news her son had heard. Upon seeing her face it would not be thought that her heart had soared as it did, but it did. Her face was filled with worry and her heart with glee.

"Arthur is searching for Emrys."

**A/N**

Sorry it's taken so long to update for those of you who are still following this. I know the chapter isnt written brilliantly but I thought i would keep the plot moving for now and get this done so i can edit it later. Probably only one chapter left though there might be an epilogue if i feel its needed. Again thankyou to everyone who has read this and followed it. Much love to those who reviewed/story alterted/ favourited.

Eliza- Pop


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

While Merlin hurried to Hunith with a look of fear on his face, Old man Simmons and Gwaine made their way to the trader. They managed to shoo the children and villagers away so they could quickly talk.

"Hello my friends," the trader sized up the latest customers. "I assume you would be Sir Gwaine" he added in hushed tones. As Gwaine and Old man Simmons spoke to the trader an unnoticed letter was given in exchange for word of how Merlin had coped away from Camelot for so long. Soon after, the trader made his way out of the village with his donkey and his traders cart- unable to resist the smile across his face. A quick spell and he was returned to the outskirts of Camelot to report Emrys' reaction to Iseilder and Gaius .

The whole village helped them pack. They were sent with as many supplies as possible. Merlin had told them it was because there was trouble in Camelot, while they all knew otherwise. Hunith was to travel with them, as Merlin was fearful of leaving her so dramatically. Yet silently he was also fearful of what might happen in sight of her in Camelot. He feared his secret coming out with her being present to witness his punishment.

While Camelot was no longer silent, there was still an emptiness which could only be filled by Merlin. So with things as they were, two men found themselves in a secluded room in the castle. It was daylight and there was noise and joy and laughter to be heard from everywhere but here. The elder man sighed, truly feeling his age, while the younger looked tired and empty.

They both sat in the only quiet room in Camelot with goblets of untouched wine, and plates of forgotten food. Neither wanted to talk about the wait for Merlin to return. As the younger man sighed, sunlight beamed through the window and bounced off his golden hair.

"I wish he were back" he sighed. Gaius only nodded in reply contemplating his wine, the aroma, the flavour; and how much sweeter it might taste with his apprentice returned home. Silently the physician reminded himself it would come to be sooner than his companion thought. A small cloud soon covered the view of the sun and the head of golden hair dimmed again. "I wish I didn't have to go behind his back to get this through. If only he hadn't been so swayed by my fathers views on magic."

Gaius raised his head and looked his king square in the eye. "You have done this for the betterment of your kingdom Sire. There is no greater cause than that, and Merlin will come around. He may even surprise you" Arthur was too caught up in his angst to notice the knowing smile which raised itself on his physicians face.

"If only Emrys would hurry up and enter into discussions. Then we can officially lift the ban on magic before Merlin returns. A druid from the camp outside the city passed through Ealdor on his journey to the city, he carried a letter from Gwaine. He's not sure how much longer Merlin will stay away from Camelot now he is sober. I know you understand I can't lift the ban with Merlin around. I trust him to the ends of the earth, but if he doesn't agree with me while we set the laws in place I might not have the strength to go through with it. It is far better that we get it all done before he returns, and then deal with the aftermath."

Gaius knew Arthurs speech was more self assurance than a reminder. With this a commotion could be heard outside.

It had been a quiet morning in Camelot. People were resting in their homes with their families enjoying the sounds of the city, the feeling of safety which settles so weightlessly in the air. It was with Camelot in this way that Merlin, Gwaine and Hunith made their way into the city. To Merlin the calm was almost suspicious- yet he couldn't help but let it settle in his bones.

As the few people who had ventured out on this day noticed the return of the Kings manservant and trusted Knight Sir Gwaine, a ripple of the news seemed to spread around the city, neighbours talking to neighbours, Market stall holders shouting greetings to him as they saw them, all genuinely happy to see their old friends. By the time the small party reached the Castle courtyard many people were waiting for them. Gwen had rushed from her chambers, the entirety of the serving staff and knights all dropped their duties to welcome back their friends. As Merlin surveyed the courtyard, glad to be home he waved to the window of a little used room of the castle where Gaius and Arthur could be seen.


End file.
